


Plants and Coffee Mugs

by takeitoffhemmo



Series: Cashton af [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton, Cashton is alive, Fluff, M/M, THIS IS SO CUTE, cashton af, domestic!cashton, i cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo/pseuds/takeitoffhemmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum really wants plants and Ashton keeps buying coffee mugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plants and Coffee Mugs

**Author's Note:**

> this is so cute and I got so excited to post it that I didn't edit it I'm sorrynakd. it's cute. I promise.

As much as Calum and Ashton love sleeping on the floor, and eating with paper plates, they know they need to decorate their apartment ASAP. This decision led Ashton to go out an buy a rug which brings the pair to their most current disagreement. 

"I really like this rug though," Ashton pouts as he stares down at the rug he purchased earlier at the store. Admittedly, it has a sort of 70's vibe to it, but Ashton really does like it. Calum doesn't. 

"Ashton you have to return that," Calum insists while frowning down at the rug. 

Ashton juts his bottom lip out and crosses his arms. "Please, Calum. I love it. I'll keep it in my room. You'll never have to see it," Ashton barters. 

Calum looks at Ashton with his wide hazel eyes and pouting expression. He sighs in defeat while throwing his hands up. "Okay, fine! Keep the ugly rug, but please, _please_ , keep it in your room which, by the way, I'll never go into now, so." 

Ashton rolls his eyes and then collects the rug from the middle of the living room. He drags it to his room and smiles after he rolls it out again. Every little thing starts to make the apartment feel like a home away from home. Everything from the ugly rug on his floor to the boy in the next room. Ashton shakes the thought from his head and then walks back to the living room. 

"Since I apparently can't be trusted to shop alone let's go together," Ashton suggests and Calum smiles at him from where he was lying on the floor. 

"Let's do it." 

At the store they're loud and pushing the cart around wildly. The other customers keep giving them looks that they ignore. A few of them smile fondly and one lady called them a cute couple. At that comment Ashton blushed and tried to explain they weren't a couple while Calum simply thanked the woman. They dropped the subject after that. 

"I really want some plants," Calum says as he pushes the cart towards the garden center. 

"They'll die," Ashton replies while following Calum. 

Calum turns to him with a frown. "We can get a plant sitter. That's a thing, right? Someone can water the plants while we're gone." 

"We'll barely ever be home to even _see_ the plants though," Ashton argues and frowns at truth of his statement. Why are they even trying so hard to make the apartment feel like home? They'll barely ever live at it. 

"So? Let's just get some low maintenance ones anyway. I really want plants. We'll look sophisticated and shit," Calum replies while entering the garden center. 

"Hello! Do you boys need any help?" a woman asks after they've entered the open space filled with various kinds of plants. 

"Uh, we're looking for sort of low maintenance plants that don't need to be watered too often but still look cool and stuff. It's for our new apartment," Calum says with a smile. 

The woman smiles as well and nods. "Of course! I know just the plant for you guys." 

The woman leads them around the rows of planters and to a section filled with potted plants that don't look very interesting. They're mostly all green and just sticking up out of the soil or barely hanging over the edge of the pots. Calum thinks there's even a few cacti. He kind of wants one. 

"Are those forms of cacti?" Calum inquires while leaning down closer to one of the spikey plants. 

The woman looks at the plant Calum's leaning over and nods. "Yes, those are. Would you like one? They don't need to be watered often but they do require a lot of sunlight and certain levels of humidity." 

Calum turns to Ashton for his opinion. Ashton only shrugs. He thinks the cacti are cool but he's afraid all the plants will die and he doesn't want to see Calum sad. "Calum, you know we really won't be home often enough for live plants." 

Calum bites his lip and glances at the cactus. "I know, but the plant sitter, remember?" 

Ashton sighs. "Wouldn't it be more fun to know we kept our own plants alive instead of having someone do it?" 

Calum shrugs in reply. "I guess. I don't know. I just really want plants." 

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but how often will you guys be home?" the woman asks and Calum realizes he still hasn't looked at her name tag to learn her name. 

"Probably like everyone 5-6 months, or even more. Even when we're at the apartment it probably wouldn't be for more than a week or so too. We're very busy people," Ashton replies and shrugs. He loves his job, but it kinda sucks that they rarely ever have chances to just stop and enjoy things. 

"Hmm, you boys might be better off checking out the fake plants. They look just as nice. I know it's not the same, but with you never being home real plants won't survive," the employee suggests.

Calum looks at the cactus one last time before nodding. "Alright. We'll do that. Thank you for your help." 

"Any time!" she says and then walks away to help other customers. 

"Listen, Cal. I know you really wanted real plants, but our fake plants are gonna be hella cool," Ashton says and moves to link his arm with Calum's. 

Calum leans into the touch and smiles at Ashton. "You're right. Our fake plants will be badass." 

Ashton laughs and then begins helping to push the cart. "Yes, they will be." 

Calum and Ashton end up picking out a lot of cool indoor plants ranging from fake cacti to fake ficus. Ashton also buys a few mugs and Calum shakes his head fondly every time Ashton adds a new mug to the cart. What Ashton doesn't see is when Calum picks out a mug that says "Best Drummer in the World" and manages to check it out separately. 

They return to the apartment and laugh as they try to carry all their bags to the elevator to get to their floor. They look ridiculous holding paper bags and various plants. Ashton almost drops the bag with his mugs while he's walking down the hallway to their apartment. Calum manages to catch the bag in time and Ashton smiles at him gratefully. They get inside their home away from home and begin placing the plants everywhere. Ashton puts the mugs in the cabinet and after about an hour they sprawl out on the couch they bought yesterday and admire their work. 

"It looks a lot more homey now," Calum comments and then scoots closer to Ashton. 

Ashton smiles and glances around their apartment. "Yeah, it does." 

Calum grins and grabs a bag from the floor. "I got you something," he says while handing the bag to Ashton. 

Ashton looks at him with confusion as he opens the bag and pulls the mug out. As he reads the mug his face slowly begins to break into a smile. "I can't believe you got me this! This is so cute. Oh my god, thank you! I love you," Ashton rambles while admiring the new mug. It's only after he's put the mug away that he's realized what he said. Oh shit. He turns around from the cabinets to find Calum standing right behind him. "Oh, hi," he says lamely. He avoids Calum's gaze. 

"Hi," Calum replies with a small laugh. 

"About what I said, you know I meant it like as a brother or whatever. You're my bandmate and we're straight and stuff, so yeah. Just like a brotherly love," Ashton says still avoiding Calum's gaze. 

Calum wishes Ashton would look at him. He loves Ashton and thinks he's adorable. He just wants Ashton to know that. "Okay. I guess if that's true then it's gonna be really awkward when I say I love you more than a brotherly love. I think you're really amazing and strong and I love you. You don't have to return the feelings or anything. I just wanted you to know," Calum confesses and then holds his breath while he waits for Ashton's response. 

Ashton finally meets his eyes and Calum can breathe again. Ashton hasn't said it yet, but he likes Calum too. Calum can see it in his eyes. 

Ashton pulls at his sleeves before replying, "I actually love you more than brotherly too. We can take it slow though, right?" 

Calum smiles and moves to hug Ashton. "Yeah, we can go as slow as you want."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna write a bday one later todaayyyy 
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr!!   
> lukesgoggles


End file.
